Pequeña danzarina del agua
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Porque a pesar de lo fuerte y valiente que aparentaba ser, en el fondo Arya Stark no era más que una chiquilla sola y asustada que soñaba con volver a probar un trozo de ese delicioso pay de limón. One-shot


**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes de la saga de Cancion de Hielo y Fuego me pertenece, son única y exclusivamente de George R.R. Martin, yo solo me adjudico la idea de esta loca narración escrita sin ámbito de lucro.

Sin más por el momento, ¡que disfruten!

* * *

_Capítulo único_

* * *

**Pequeña danzante del agua**

Una menuda silueta se escurría entre las sucias callejuelas de la ciudad.

Los primeros rayos del astro rey, que luchaban arduamente por abrirse paso entre la oscuridad de la noche, acariciaron las delicadas facciones de una joven.

A pesar de las capas de mugre, sudor y lágrimas que cubrían su rostro, en sus facciones se podía distinguir la dureza y la valentía característica de los nacidos al norte del reino.

Su rutina diaria comenzaba antes del alba, cuando salía de su inmundo escondite para comenzar su búsqueda de alimento.

Palomas, ratas e incluso gatos (cuando estos últimos se dejaban atrapar) se habían convertido en su fuente de alimento.

Cada día le era menos insoportable la textura acartonada de la carne de rata; hasta los pequeños huesitos de las alas de las palomas eran un manjar para su paladar. Todo era comestible con tal de llenar la horripilante sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Justamente esa mañana sus pasos la condujeron al distrito más lujoso de la ciudad. Un pintoresco distrito, pero no por ello menos hediondo, lleno de tiendas y lujosas casonas.

Súbitamente un delicioso aroma inundó sus fosas nasales. Era la perfecta combinación entre el agrio limón, el dulce merengue y el crujiente hojaldre.

Era el olor de un apetitoso pay de limón, como esos que adoraba tomar a hurtadillas de la cocina del castillo.

Se le hizo agua la boca.

Convencida de que lo que haría no era tan malo, se detuvo delante de la pastelería, justo en frente de la mesa en donde reposaban poco más de una docena de dulces y pasteles.

Ella solo quería una probadita de aquel delicioso pay de limón.

Acercó la mano y extendió un dedo. Solo será un poco de merengue, se dijo, solo un poco.

_"Silenciosa como una sombra"_

En eso, un robusto y sonrojado pastelero apareció por la puerta tracera del local. La habían pillado, y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Robar en tiempos de guerra significaba la muerte segura.

-¡Hey tu! ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer con mis pasteles? ¡Detente ahí, ladrona!

_"Veloz como un siervo"_

Salió pitando del local rumbo a la calle. Zancada tras zancada, lo único que quería hacer era poner la mayor cantidad de distancia entre ella y esa pastelería.

_"Suave como la seda de verano"_

Alguien pateó un grupo de barriles en medio de la calle en un intento de detenerla, pero su deseo de escapar era mayor a cualquier obstáculo que le pudieran colocar.

_"Ligera como una pluma"_

Unos, dos, tres brincos y los barriles habían quedado atrás.

Una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Se sentía imparable, como un lobo _huargo._

_"Resbaladiza como una anguila"_

Pero la sonrisa no había alcanzado a formarse por completo en su rostro cuando una corpulenta figura emergió delante de ella.

Se trataba de un fiero soldado quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y la espada empuñada en una de sus enormes manazas.

_"Fiera como un carcayú" _

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la pequeña desenvainó la delgada espada, regalo de su hermano John, que llevaba día y noche envuelta entre los pliegues de su mugrienta capa.

El miedo trataba de invadir su corazón y dejarla paralizada, pero las palabras de su maestro Syrio irrumpieron en su cabeza, llenándola de serenidad.

"Fuerte como un oso"

Tal y como el danzarín del agua le había enseñado, empuñó el arma y dirigió la punta de Aguja hacia las pantorrillas del soldado, justo en el punto en el que ni las espinilleras ni la cota de malla ofrecía protección alguna a la blanda carne.

El soldado profirió un chillido horripilante al sentir el duro acero penetrar hasta el músculo, antes de caer al suelo abatido por el dolor.

_"Tranquila como las aguas en calma"_

Hambrienta, sedienta y agotada, la pequeña se dejó caer sobre el mohoso pedazo de tela que le servía de colchón, un instante antes de soltarse a llorar con las piernas abrazadas contra su tembloroso pecho.

Lloraba por su padre y su hermana, de los que no sabía si aún seguían con vida; por su madre y sus hermanos que estaban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia... Pero sobre todo, lloraba por ella.

Porque a pesar de lo fuerte y valiente que aparentaba ser, en el fondo no era más que una chiquilla sola y asustada que soñaba con volver a probar un trozo de ese delicioso pay de limón.

Fin.

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios :)

Recuerden que los escritores de esta página no recibimos dinero alguno por nuestras historias, nos nutrimos únicamente de sus reviews :9

!El invierno se acerca!

Dream Weaver Dili


End file.
